Tainted Pink
by Verde Armaiolo Da Sabbia
Summary: The Einsteins broke up long ago, love and affection having soured into control and obsession. Turning away from Jeremie's concern, she delves into the vices of pop life, her angelic innocence becoming nothing more than a tainted pink.


**August 5, 2018**

" _In the latest news, pop star 'P1nk Ang3l' was recently spotted entering the apartment of-"_

"Oh, fuck! Give me fucking more!"

" _The relatively unknown cover artist and Princess have been seen together from time to time, although never in such a compromising position. Is this a sign that the teen pop sensation is-"_

"Fuck, yes. Give me more. Fucking finish me!"

" _Parents and fans all over Europe are mourning the potential fall for their beloved idol. Is this just random re-"_

"Oh, God!" With a final moan Aelita Stones slid beside her lover, going through the throes of a powerful orgasm. She sighed and glanced over to the man who had entertained her for the past few hours. "You know, you're getting better at that. I think we were actually synchronized for a moment."

He chuckled and shook his head, "That was all you Stones. Seems like you get your rocks off at listening to your own reports. Aelita scoffed and playfully shoved at him, but he pulled her arm, twisting the two together once more.

"No, I'm serious. I haven't seen you like that since we covered _Tango Maureen_ in Venice."

"Well sometimes a girl just enjoys the attention. I'm gonna enjoy this as much as I can. Revenge sex is just so sweet, you know? Alexie, you are just so much more than my last… partner."

Alexie shifted and sat up, pulling Aelita into his lap. The man was a cuddler, she had come to realize. She didn't mind as long as he was willing to substantiate that contact. Jeremie had rarely went beyond a tease along her slit, let alone play and tease her like Alexie. The two fell into a comfortable silence as the newscast switched from celebrity gossip to politics. Alexie actually kept up with the news not because of constant paranoia from a childhood of pain, but because it simply interested him. It was the simple things that attracted Aelita to him in the first place. He focused on every thought and deed, rarely delving into pure emotion. She reveled in the stark contrast between Alexie the Steadfast and Jeremie the Paranoid.

"Can you believe it's been so long?" she whispered.

"No. I hate to say it, but that concert was the greatest thing that happened to me. It sounds selfish, but I'm glad it happened the way it did. And that I've been able to spend this time with you."

Aelita leaned into him and took his hands. "I've told you it's ok to be selfish sometimes Alexie. Just because I had issues doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. It isn't your fault that Jeremie was such an ass. Or that our friends took his side over me."

"You never did tell me what he did that was so horrible."

"Because until now it was hard to wrap my head around it. It wasn't one thing he did wrong. It was how he acted towards me. I left the Subdigitals back in '12 because he didn't like me doing concerts around France, and wouldn't stand for me going around Europe. Even though I listened to him he still hounded me. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything. When my career started up again he was constantly watching me. That last concert with him was just the last straw."

 **February 10, 2017**

Two years after leaving the Subdigitals, Aelita Stones entered the scene as 'P1nk Ang3l', a multi-talented musician with a beautiful singing voice. Her aesthetic was loved by people longing for a powerful yet feminine artist, a solo act that matched the power of full bands. The style of synthesized electronics with heartfelt lyrics forged a bond across cliques. On the outside, the Angel was loved by all. But internally, every day was a struggle.

On that night, Aelita was swept under pink and purple tights, makeup, and an alluring smile. When Jeremie Belpois, her longtime boyfriend confronted the singer he faced not a timid girl fresh from a computer but a determined star.

"You can't keep this up, Aelita! You've been missing so much class for these stupid performances. You're falling behind and it isn't good for us." Ang3l merely brushed past him as she headed towards the main stage.

"Aelita, you're not listening! How are we supposed to get into Oxford together if you keep playing these games. Aelita, stop!" But she didn't, continuing towards the heavy curtain that separated her from the opening act, the world, and her fans.

"I've supported you ever since I found you in that damn factory. I forged documents, I broke international laws for you. And this is how you thank me? By going off and pretending to be some pimped out star?" It was these words that stopped her. The two had been arguing for months now, and their relationship soured long before. Words easily tossed around making her feel so useless and unwanted. But never, ever was she considered a whore. She quickly turned and faced him.

"Jeremie, I am not a pimped out star. I am following something I have loved doing since I could remember. When I am finished with this performance I don't want to see you again. Not a single trace of your goddamned life intertwined in mine. If you truly loved and supported me you would share this with me."

With that, she turned and belted out her best performance yet, interacting with cover singer Alexie Zanardi, a man who could sing in as many voices as she could play instruments. Her fans could tell she was hurt- the painful ballads outnumbered her normal sweetened love songs. But they didn't know the pain was real, and not for the first time Aelita had her heart broken. But Aelita was tucked away, only shimmering tears sneaking past P1nk Ang3l's visage. The two sang long into the night and early morning. It wasn't until their voices broke that they retreated to Alexie's apartment and forged a bond from the ashes of the last.

 **August 5, 2018**

"When I left your place that morning, I realized that he really did remove every trace. My life was gone in the digital world. He took everything I had, from money to records to even my social media." She shuddered at the memory, something so small so deeply affecting her.

"And here I was thinking you came back 'cause you liked me so much," Alexie always tried to cheer her up when she was down, and it seemed to work. Aelita giggled and shoved him again.

"You were good, but not that good. I kinda want to go another round though… Get a taste of the Italian sausage,"

Alexie groaned, "You dirty, dirty little Frenchie. That was just aw-"

" _I'm not sittin' up in this house no more_

 _He can have this_

 _I need to come see you, baby_

 _Can I please come see you, baby?"_

Aelita swore as her phone went off. "What the fuck do you want? Why are you asking? I don't have to tell you shit you little asswipe. Why am I being rude? Because you fucking cleared me out over a year ago and haven't called me except to taunt me. _Universite de Lafeyette, Artistique et Scientifique Programme._ No. No! What happened to fucking Oxford? Student teaching? Oh, fuck off." She hung up the phone as angrily as possible with a touch screen and threw it across the room.

"Well that was dramatic," came the simple remark. Aelita only grumbled and rolled herself to the other side of the bed.

"I'm guessing he's coming to our college?" Another grumble.

"Well. This should be fun."


End file.
